Forest of Training: Kami
Info You are able to access this quest through the Extra Isle. This a special quest where, at the cost of 0 stamina, you can test your crew and obtain the special Ship Ark Maxim. In this quest you won't obtain any reward from the enemies. Notes *1 Rainbow Gem is received upon first clear. *Ark Maxim is granted as a reward upon first clear. *No character or manual drops. Tips on How to Beat Forest of Training: Kami The Forest of Training: Kami level is one of the most challenging levels in the game. You can't "buy" your way through it with gems -- as there are no continues. FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap Recommended Captains Coming soon. Socket Recommendation Auto-heal sockets are good for forests, as there are few stalling opportunities. Enemy numbers and attack patterns This is an incomplete guide. At stage 11, lightning begins striking every three turns for 956 damage per unit (so, for a 6 person team, it does 5,736 damage. Using a Luffy or Enel negates this damage for those units - so a double Enel team with a Luffy sub will only take 2,868 damage. Lightning does not damage the enemy - only your units. Due to the hit barriers, I don't recommend using Chain Boosters or Conditional captains (Log Luffy, Gear Third, 3D2Y Luffy, Rayleigh) 11: Ancient Warriors INT Montblanc Noland CD2 STR Calgara CD3 12: Satori PSY Satori CD1, attacks for 1,504 damage; pre-emptively shuffles orbs between BOMB, G, TND, BLOCK, and non-matching, and grants immunity; shuffles slots every turn; under 20% deals 4,000 damage and poison's crew for 99 turns - poison does 1,500 damage per turn (with 6 units) Note: Satori's deal is that the things he does are somewhat random. These details could be wrong. 13: Shura INT Shura CD2, attacks for 3,500; preemptively grants self immunity and a 5-PERFECT hit barrier for 15 turns; under 50% binds a character (Bottom right?) for 3 turns; under 20% does 6,200 damage 14: Gedatsu QCK Gedatsu CD3, attacks for 5,700; preemptively grants immunity and puts up a 5-GOOD hit barrier for 15 turns; under 50% deals 7,200 damage and reverses ALL specials by 1 turn; under 20% deals 7,300 damage and reverses all specials by 1 turn 15: Ohm Preemptive decrease of RCV orb appearances for 8 turns, orbs shuffle and immunity. <50% as interrupt enrage (1.5x attack and CD down to 1 turn). 16: PSY Eneru Preemptive immunity, 1k damage and right side paralyze for 3 turns. Under 30% his ATK increases to 10k. Under 20% will heal back up to 70%. 17 : Shandians Warriors 18 : Ganfall 19 : Shandians Warriors 2 20: QCK Eneru Walkthroughs/vidoes for Forest of Training: Kami LegendMihawk+RaidDoffy *Video: INTVanlov, STRZoro, GPU, PSYMarco, Moby Dick LegendMihawk+Corazon *RaidSabo, RaidDoffy, GPU, ColoAin, Moby Dick G3+Law *Doffy + Boa + Intvankov + GPU Reddit written guides G3+Corazon *Video: LegendDoffy, GPU, RaidMihawk, Elizabello, Moby Dick, AH 4 5+Luffy+Corazon *Video: GPI, RaidSabo, RaidMihawk, RaidDoffy, MobyDick, AH 5 ZoroLS+Corazon *Video: RaidSabo, 5+ Luffy, RaidDuval, Elizabello, Going Merry Corazon+Cavendish *Video: RaidSabo, WB, SW Usopp, RaidSabo, Moby Dick Cavendish+LegendBB *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P9nfrlPB0Ec Shiki, LegendMarco, GPU, Mansherry, Moby Dick, AH 5 Corazon+LegendBB *Video: RaidDoffy, RaidAkainu, RaidSabo, SW Usopp, Moby Dick *Video: Shiki, LegendMarco, GPU, Mansherry, Moby Dick *Video: RaidSabo, WB, GPU, Raid Mihawk, Moby Dick ZoroLS+Enel *Video: QCKLuffy, WB, Duval, Elizabello, TS 5+Luffy+TS Luffy *Video: RaidDoffy, RaidSabo, Alvida, GPU, Moby Dick, AH 4 *Video: LegendBoa, INTvankov, RaidSabo, STRFranky, Kuja Ship, AH 5 Ray+QCKLuffy *Video: INTVVankov, RaidDoffy, LegendMarco, GPU Ray+Corazon *Video: RaodMihawl, RaidSabo, GPU, RaidDoffy, Moby Dick, AH 5 Enel+Corazon *Video: RaidSabo, LegendDoffy, Elziabello, Gladius, Moby Dick LogLuffy+RaidSabo *Video: INTVankov, RaidBoa, GPU, Alvida, Moby Dick LogLuffy+Corazon *Video: LegendBoa, RaidDoffy, GPU, LegendMihawk Moby Dick LegendBB+WB+ *Video: RaidSabo, RaidDoffy, TSUsopp, LegedMarco, Moby Dick, AH 5 TS Luffy+RaidBoa *Video: ColoApoo, RaidSabo, GPU, INTVanov, Kuja Ship TS Luffy + LegendSabo *Video: Mansherry, Kinemon, GPU, LegendBoa, Kuja Ship, AH 5 Fuji+LegendBB *Video: RaodEnel, RaidDoffy, GPU, PSYMarco, Moby Dick Fuji+Shiki *Video: RaidDoffy, RaidEneru, LegendMarco, GPU, Moby Dick, AH 4 *Video: PSY Marco, RaidDoffy, Diamante, GPU, Moby Dick, AH 5 *Video: RaidDoffy, LegendMarco, GPU, Gladus, Moby Dick, AH 4 Ideo+Jinbe *Video: INTvankov, RaidSabo, PSYMarco, GPU, Moby Dick RaidEnel+LegendMarco *Video: LegendBoa, LegendDoffy, LegendMihawk, SW Usopp, Moby Dick Double G3 *Video: RaidDoffy, INTvankov, GPU, LegendBoa, Moby Dick, AH 5 *Video (just the final stage): RaidDoffy, INTVankov, GPU, RaidEnel, Moby Dick Double Ace *Video: LegendMarco, SW Usopp, Zephyr, Heracles, Moby Dick, AH 2 *Video: PSY Macro, SW Usopp, Zephyr, Heracles, Moby Dick, AH 5 *Video: Borsalino(LegendKizaru), LegendMarco, Zephyr, SW Usopp, Moby Dick, AH 5 Double Akainu *Video: RaidKuma, STRSanji, Absalom, LegendMarco, Rocketman Double LegendBB *Video: WB+, GPU, LegendMarco, PSYFuji, Moby Dick *Video: LegendMarco, Manshery, Shiki, GPU, Moby Dick *Video: Shiki, LegendMarco, SW Usopp, Mansherry, Moby Dick *Video: RaidSabo,Shiki, YWB, 5+ Usopp, Moby Dick Double LegendBoa6+ *Video: LegendDoffy, Mansherry, RaidSabo, GPU, Moby Dick, AH 5 Double Borsalino (Legend Kizaru) *Video: RaidDoffy, SW Brooks, INTvankov, GPU, Moby Dick Double Cavendish *Video: Diamante, LegendMarco, SW Usopp, Legend Boa, Moby Dick Double Corazon *Video: Sugar, Elizabello, RaidMihawk, RaidDuval, Moby Dick Double LegendDoffy *Video: STRZoro, LegendMihawk, GPU, Marco, Moby Dick, AH 5 *Video: same setup as above Double Enel *Video: Thatch, LegendMarco, LegendMihawk, SW Usopp, Moby Dick *Video: LegendBoa, RaidDoffy, GPU, LegendMihawk, Moby Dick *Video: RaidDoffy, YoungWB, GPU, RaidSabo, Moby Dick *Video: LegendDoffy, Elizabello, LegendBoa, GPU, Moby Dick *Video: LegendDoffy, RaidKizaru, SW Usopp, RaidSabo, Moby Dick *Video: LegendDoffy, SW Usopp, ColoAlvida, LegendMihawk, Moby Dick *Video: RaidMihawk, RaidDoffy, GPU, RaidSabo, Moby Dick *Video Elizabello, RaidSabo, INTVankov, God Usopp, Moby Dick *Video: Shiryu, Elizabello, SW Usopp, Legend Marco, Moby Dick *Video: Cavendish, LegendMarco, LegendMihawk GPU, Moby Dick *Video: SW Usopp, RaidIvankov, Elizabello, Shiryu, Moby Dick Double Fuji *Video: LegendDoffy, Ceasar, LegendMarco, ?, Moby Dick *Video: RaidDoffy, Shiki, Diamante, LegendMarco, Moby Dick *Video: Shiki, RaidDoffy, GPU, ColoAin, Moby Dick Double Log Luffy *Video: RaidSabo, LegendBoa, INTVankov, GPU, Moby Dick *Video: LegendBoa, GPU, INTVankov, RaidDoffy, Moby Dick, AH 5 Double Jinbe *Video: RaidSabo, INTvankov, Koala, LegendMarco, Sun Pirates Shop, AH 5 *Video: Koala, LegendMarco, QCKLuffy, INTVankov, Sun Pirates Ship, AH 4 *Video (same setup as above): Koala, LegendMarco, QCK Luffy, INTvankov, Moby Dick, AH 5 *Video: PSYMarco, Sengoku, RRCoby, INTVankov, Sun Pirates Ship, AH 5 *Video: LegendMarco, Koala, INTvankov, GPU, Moby Dick, AH 5 *Video: Legend Marco, Koala, RaidSabo, STRSanji, Moby Dick, AH 5 Double Shiryu *Corazon, LEgendMihawk, LegendMarco, GPU, CoffinBoat AH 5 Double TS Luffy *Video: INTVankov, LegendSabo, LegendBoa, GPU, Kuja Ship *Video: RaidBoa, Corazon, SW Usopp, INTVankov, Moby Dick *Video: RaidSabo, Kinemon, GPU, Legend Boa, Moby Dick *Video: INTVankov, RaidSabo, GPU, ColoAlvida, Kuja Ship Double LegendZoro *Video: Cavendish, RaidDoffy, LegendMarco, SWBrooks, Moby Dick, AH 4 Double 32DYSanji *Video: WB, RR Jabra, Legend Marco, GPU, Moby Dick Double PSY Luffy *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4RLwlbTNioY Double Lucy Team *Lucy Str(2x), Raid Hawk, Blucci, Legend Magellan, Lucy(Coli). Ship: Moby Dick (MAX). **Kill everything precisely. DO NOT USE MAGELLAN UNTIL END STAGE WITH LUCY (COLI) SPECIAL. Shogun Franky+LegendBB *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yejQyxTFDzY, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeXVPd5pHqs Category:Forests of Training